


宵夜情人─白嘟

by askmeaquestion



Series: 宵夜情人 [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaquestion/pseuds/askmeaquestion





	宵夜情人─白嘟

宵夜情人 白嘟

 

 

都暻秀當初接下這個攤子的時候，根本不知道學長為什麼堅持把攤子頂給他，只被模模糊糊的交代要把人脈做好。後來他才知道學長居然是因為他莫名其妙爆炸好的男生緣才騙他接手，當他知道這件事的時候，已經是學長剃好頭準備要入伍的時候了。

 

「俊勉哥的人緣也很好啊，為什麼要找我？」已經是小老闆的都暻秀被這種莫名奇妙的挑選理由弄很不自在。

 

「俊勉太單純，被拐走的機率太高，還常常亂送客人東西，攤子會撐不下去。你把他當成國外的兄弟會就好啦！這個是創收來源，學校不能沒有這個攤子，這是我們的共同回憶啊。」學長一臉爽朗的看著都暻秀一臉不爽，接著告訴他這個神祕小攤的歷史。

 

這是什麼跟什麼！這個攤子居然莫名其妙交接了十幾年？

 

男人緣跟責任感一樣天賦技能點爆表的都暻秀還是在學長軟硬兼施之下，硬著頭皮接下所有工作，等到自己開始做生意，他才發現學長說得人脈有多重要。

 

為什麼要男生，因為食量普遍比較大，單次消費量比較高，而且以前的學長們手藝參差不齊，有時候真得靠不挑食的大男生撐著普遍慘澹的業績。

 

都暻秀接下這個攤子時，便對原本的食材和調理方式進行全面盤點，重新改良配方、烹調的時間與進貨的廠商等，原本不鹹不淡的生意就在他手上紅起來，一個月的收入是上班族的兩倍，連帶著身為員工的金俊勉也跟著調薪。

 

做什麼都很認真的都暻秀根本沒發現這個攤子前會出現愛慕的眼光，畢竟為了衛生，他習慣戴上帽子口罩，只露出一雙圓圓眼睛，一般收錢又是金俊勉的工作，客人跟金俊勉攀談很正常，但老是調戲自己就很奇怪。

 

那個被金俊勉暱稱為屁股學弟的傢伙就是個奇怪的人。

 

都暻秀知道癡漢客人的真實身分，看起來明明就人模人樣，在課堂裡也都很正常，卻老是來惹自己生氣。他也知道動不動就在大街上你追我跑很丟臉，每次聽到屁股或七里香，再加上那人輕佻的笑容，都暻秀的理智就暫時下線，金俊勉到最後已經見怪不怪，沒跑出去的時候，還會再下班時調侃他一番，氣得他沒收員工的消夜。

 

都暻秀沒有賣過一支七里香給那個變態，但已經把變態的身家知道得一清二楚，因為那傢伙一邊攀談一邊用娶媳婦的方式自我介紹。

 

他是邊伯賢，今年大二，家裡有爸媽哥哥跟一隻可愛的天上有地下無的科基，叫做夢龍，跟他一起睡覺的時候會流得他一臉口水，但他保證如果都暻秀一起睡，絕對會把夢龍趕出去。

都暻秀聽到一起睡這三個字，理智線被丟進油鍋，操起菜刀又開始一周數次的小老闆夜跑時間。

 

熟客跟金俊勉都看到不想看了，繼續該算帳的算帳該挑東西的挑東西。

 

雖然都暻秀沒有賣過一支七里香給邊伯賢，但他也沒讓邊伯賢白跑，該掏錢的還是要掏錢，今天會吃到什麼端看小老闆開心。

 

那個每次都笑瞇瞇的下垂眼男孩除了吃吃口頭豆腐，也沒對都暻秀做些什麼事，這讓很多熟客都開起賭盤，到底是小老闆會先認輸還是屁股學弟會認賠殺出。

 

跌破大家眼鏡的超展開並沒有在這一對出現，而是隔壁手搖飲料的工讀生成功把走鹹酥雞攤熟客雞排小囉嗦，現在兩個人都會手牽手來買不切不辣酥一點醬汁一半的雞排兩份，這個八卦在小小巷弄裡熱議了幾天。

 

接著金俊勉又被薯餅男孩告白成功，雖然是在驚慌失措的狀況，連都暻秀都來不及阻止他家掌櫃抓著客人還沒結帳的錢跑出去。

 

最後有情人終成眷屬的時候，都暻秀特准金俊勉早點下班，不然他羞愧得快把自己埋進油鍋裡炸熟了。老闆只賣雞肉不賣人肉。

 

「我說他們都成了，你就不考慮一下我嗎？」邊伯賢終於收起那個輕佻的笑容，一臉真摯的看著都暻秀。

 

「哼......」都暻秀從油鍋裡夾起一支炸物，丟進紙袋裏塞給邊伯賢。

 

那是邊伯賢收到世界上最好吃的七里香了，沒有之一！

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
